big_brother_pagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother UK: Season 2
Big Brother UK: Season 2 was the second season of Big Brother UK. There was 21 housemates. It was hosted by James Raynott. On Day 59, Simon was crowned as the winner, with Jayne, Richard, Claire and Jonathan all making it to the final. There was a record breaking 2 self-evictions and 2 ejections. Criticism This season was criticised for it's prime time swearing, causing a massive slur. This even caused Big Brother to postpone Lizzy's eviction after Jonathan called her a idiot, who should "f***ing leave this sh*t house before I f***ing scream!". Due to these comments, Big Brother was taken off air for 2 days. Because of this, Lizzy left on Day 53, getting an extra two days in the house. Controversy Similar to last season, this season was very controversial too. On Day 2, a fight broke out when Sophia used offensive and racist comments in an argument with Lynette. She was given a first and final warning, and was threatened with ejection. It is thought she was evicted first because of this incident. On Day 5, Shannon was seen spreading rumours about Lynette. It was later revealed that she was saying racist things and telling lies about her all week, so Shannon was ejected on Day 7 after she was heard saying that Lynette was a victim of r*pe. On Day 7, a fight broke out between Jason and Dexter, when Dexter accidentally spilt hot tea all over Jason. They shouted at each other, and security had to come in. In the late hours of Day 7, Jason and Dexter became friends again, until Day 9, when Dexter contemptuously made horrible remarks about Jason. On that same day, Dexter was evicted for the first time on that day. It is still rumoured that the public evicted him because of this. On Day 20, in the diary room Jacqueline was complaining to Big Brother about Jason and his rude comments. Jason had been heard saying "f**k you, c**t". Jason was given his first warning when it was confirmed that Jacqueline was going to walk from the game. On Day 37, Jason was seen headbutting Tonya and dropped a glass next to Tonya's toe, slicing it open. Tonya was immediately brought to the Diary Room, and Tonya told Big Brother that she would walk from the game to get medical treatment. Jason was brought to the Diary Room right after, being told that he was ejected. There was no eviction, as promised, on Day 37 after this happened. Dexter returned to the house earlier on in the week, and did a similar thing to Claire, punching her knuckle, however Claire decided to stay in the house. Dexter was evicted a couple of days after Jason. Eye Design The eye was revealed on 1st June 2015. The cogs represent the power, the numerals represent how long before somebody's time is up and the colours represent sparks flying for controversy. House Design The studio has cogs moving around. There is a cog that opens to the stage. Everywhere there is either numbers or cogs moving. When you walk through the doors, there is a code you need to put in. The code is 2015. The stairs are just blue, with a blue carpet down it. Then, the living room and kitchen are in the same room. The breakfast bar and the kitchen appliances are in a little room with no door. You could walk from the sofas to the kitchen without opening or closing anything. The bedroom is next to the bedroom. Once again, you need a code to enter. The code is 5102. The beds are just basic beds. The bathroom is connected to the bedroom. Once again, you need a code. 5012 is the bathroom code. The bathroom is the same as Big Brother UK: Season 1. A sink, a shower, a bath and a toilet. This time the colours are indigo, violet and blue. The diary room is at the top of the stairs. There are electric sparks on the chair. Not real sparks, electric sparks. The diary room chair is a basic chair with blue on it, and electric sparks on.